Watchful Hand
''The Watchful Hand now called The Watchful Hand of the Sovereign Order (Original Order now called the First Order of the Watchful Hand), was a group of religious Zealots led by Prelate Orvyn Grelmont founded in 34 L.C. They were created in response to the increasing presence of Forsaken in the area and created to Mirror the nearby Argent Crusade as a more extremist sect worshiping the Light.'' After having been assimilated into The Sovereign Order, the Watchful Hand superseded it's original mandate. After the declaration on the Consolidation of Orders, the Watchful Hand, one of the Sovereign Order's three main bodies, absorbed the Circle and remolded it into the Sanctioned Circle. The current leader is the Heirarch Orvyn Grelmont, bearing the position of High Inquisitor, History The First Order The order was first established in Farshire Acres and rebuilt it and it's town from the ruins that littered the valley. From the Monastery of the Hand within, they ran their sect and functioned akin to an inquistion, adopting more rigorous practices deemed too radical for the Church. They continued to operate in isolation, serving the Light, and the Grand Alliance fortify their position among the Plaguelands. After the defeat of the Alliance in Andorhal after the shattering, they are one of the main forces fighting to reclaim Andorhal for the Light. The Watchful Hand of the Sovereign Order Upon swearing fealty to the Sovereign Order, the Watchful Hand was absorbed into the Inquisition branch of the Order, rumored to be soon headed by it's former leader Orvyn Grelmont. The Watchful Hand's rank structure and function changed slightly in accordance to the doctrine of the Sovereign Order and the previous structure of the previous defunct branch of the Order. Consolidation of Orders and the Watchful Hand When reviewing the current structure the Sovereign Order had in place, there was a fear that a full five member council of Heirarchs could cause a great deal of harm to the Order. History is rife with examples where too many people at a leadership level would cause too much indecisiveness. In addition to this, rampant use of void and magical abilities within the Order's circle cause a great deal of concern among the faithful. The heirarchs saw that reformation was required once again, and as did the High Inquisitor. From this decision, the Sovereign Doctrine Decree was issued, consolidating the branches of the order into a three branched Tripartite. As a result of this, the Circle was absorbed into the Watchful Hand and stands alongside the Office Of Inquiry under the leadership of it's High Inquisitor. The Incantors within the Sanctioned Circle are sanctioned in the use of their magics, though their actions are highly moderated and supervised under a great deal a scrutiny. In light of a growing threat from a multitude of malevolent forces, the Watchful Hand had come to acquire many Heretics and malefactors within it's dungeons. Able to better combat the darkness, the Office of Inquiry decided to use these Heretics to their own ends. They would use these Malefactors, drawing on the very knowledge that branded them such. In return for aiding the order, and the Light, these Malefactors would eventually be granted pardon. This service to the order is akin to an atonement, or penance. Information Taken from: https://sovereignorder.shivtr.com/pages/WatchfulHand The Order’s Inquisition is dedicated to eliminate heresy and other contents contrary to the doctrine or teachings of the Sovereign Order of the Golden Eagle. These are selectively chosen and approved, as they are to be unbiased and truthful beyond all else; blind, their justice is. They operate under the leadership of the High Inquisitor. Current Rank Structure * High Inquisitor - The lead official of the Order’s Inquisition. The High Inquisitor oversees all inquisitorial, investigative and heretical affairs present in and outside of the Order. Office of Inquiry: * Judicator - Fearsome judges devoting their life to the annihilation of darkness. With the Council of Hierarch’s discretion, the Inquisitor can conduct witch hunts and purges throughout the land of Azeroth. * Inquisitor - Zealous men and women dedicated to eliminating the threat of many dark entities that plague the world. They are Disciples dedicated in cleansing the world from sin, in the Light’s name. * Seeker - Zealous men and women dedicated to eliminating the threat of many dark entities that plague the world. They are Disciples dedicated in cleansing the world from sin, in the Light’s name. These are Disciples who have successfully warded their minds and bodies against the Four Vices, enlightened and prepared to face against the heresies of the world. Sanctioned Circle: * Magister -''' The Magister is responsible for maintaining the Sanctioned Circle. They direct the Circle's operations and ensure its integrity is maintained. They report to the High Inquisitor, who they work closely with to decide what pursuits and research is best to focus on. * 'Archivist -' An experienced member of the Circle, knowledgeable yet also worthy of recognition. Archivists are met with more trust and less scrutiny than Sanctioned, having demonstrated to be more resilient to the forces of corruption than their lessers. * 'Sanctioned -' The Sanctioned are those who hold the dangerous curiosity to magic and all that is mystical. They are kept under a stern watch as they fulfill their duties for the Order. Those guilty of heresies are monitored even more so, serving out their penance in complete servitude to the Order and the Holy Light. ** 'Incantors -' Practitioners of the arcane and other elements. They consist of scholars and mages that are approved by the Order. ** 'Malefactors -' Heretics that are held under heavy watch. They usually consist of warlocks and those who conduct acts deemed unorthodox by the Order. First Order Rank Structure (Archived) * '''Prelate - The Prelate is the head of the Order, serving as it's spiritual and military guide. * Acolyte - Veterans of the Order who have proven their Faith to the Light through rigorous trainings. They become paragons of virtues, role models for Neophytes in training. They can choose to either focus on Clerical duties, or Militant duties. * Neophyte - The Initiates of the order. They undergo rigorous training in both Theology and Military and are tested several times over on their Faith to the Light. These initiates must swear themselves to Chastity and dedicate their lives to the service of the Light. Category:Sovereign Order Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Religious Organizations